


Karaoke night

by kuuki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuki/pseuds/kuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seirin basketball team decides to go have some fun outside of the court and they all go to a karaoke booth and fun actually ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke night

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Ru, the one companion who never let me down when it came to help me out during all the downtimes I've had at work through the years.   
> This one is for you! (Again) Thanks (again) for the prompt. 
> 
> Everyone else, have fun!

Tonight, after practice, the entirety of Seirin's high school basketball team decided to release some steam and their steps took me to the nearest karaoke booth. 

This is where a shocking realization hit them all at once.   
Kuroko sang damn well. 

It started off innocently enough, everyone took turn singing, they all laughed a lot, especially when Kagami kept butchering Japanese songs because he couldn't read the lyrics, especially not when Riko butchered every song she tried. They liked living, thank you very much. 

Everything went well until Kagami remembered that Kuroko didn't get to sing just yet and shoved the mic in his hands. Singing enka of all things, Kuroko brought them all to tears and Hyuuga himself couldn't quite keep his usual angered tone when he asked "Fuck Kuroko, how the fuck do you sing so well?"  
"I don't know"  
"He doesn't know. I cannot believe he doesn't know."

Teppei shrugged, "Isn't it fine?"  
"Fine? How can you call this fine? He's making us all cry!" exclaimed Hyuuga while keeping back a sob.   
"Coach too makes us cry."  
"Shut up Koga" they said in unison. 

When everyone had finally calmed down, except Kagami sulking in a corner ("He must be homesick", was Koganei's explanation and the other first years nodded vehemently, Izuki even tried to cheer him up "You can't be homesick, you're not even home." "You should stop that Izuki-senpai" was Kuroko's helpful comment.), Teppei talked again. "If you guy are so mad he's good, why don't you try beating him?"

Hyuuga stood up, throwing a first in the air "Fine! We'll beat Kuroko even if it has to last the night!"

The rest of the team applaused weakly. "Idiot! You're closer to win the Winter Cup than to sing better than Kuroko."   
"Wait, coach, why do you sound so mad? Isn't it a good thing?"  
"Koga. Shut. Up." 

Songs were sung for hours. Kagami had been the first to give up, he just didn't care enough, Teppei never even tried in the first place. The last ones still singing were Hyuuga and Fukuda but even gave up after the twentieth songs. They couldn't even talk when they were done. 

Kuroko took advantage of the sudden silence, the first since they started this impromptu contest, to talk. "Actually, Aomine sings even better than me."  
Everyone looked wide-eyed at Kuroko, Riko was the first to recover from the shock. "Kuroko, your joke is not funny."  
"It's not a joke."  
"Actually Coach, it's true." Kagami chiped in.   
Kuroko took his cellphone out of his pocket showing everyone a recording of Aomine singing "Look". 

"Wait, Kuroko, isn't that a duet?"  
"Yes, so?"  
"Isn't that Kagami singing a duet with Aomine?"  
"NO"   
"Yes, it is, so?"  
"NO it's not."  
"It is. I was there Kagami."  
"It. Is. Not."

"Sorry Kagami but Aomine does sing better than you"  
"Koganei-senpai, shut. Up."

"We're never going to win the Winter Cup" and with that Hyuuga went to sulk in a corner.   
"I'm looking forward to see you confess to the girl you love. Naked." said Riko with a wide grin on her face. 

Hyuuga then promised he would never ever go to karaoke with these guys again.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm a huge fan of "Ultimate Zone", Kagami's and Aomine's character song duet. They actually DO sound good together. You should check it out if you haven't.)


End file.
